Meu Bebe
by shun yuki
Summary: - Não sabia, mais o que isso tem haver com você ter ido ao médico? - Simples Aoi, eu fui lá porque estava muito enjoado e vomitando muito, ele me examinou, me mandou fazer vários exames. Yaoi lemon, Gazette
1. Chapter 1

Uruha estava no hospital esperando ser atendido

Uruha estava no hospital esperando ser atendido. Ele estava sozinho, não tinha avisado ninguém que ia ao hospital, não queria deixar os outros preocupados principalmente o seu amado.

- Takashima Kouyou – Diz o medico.

- Sou eu – ele o segue ate seu consultório.

- Sente-se.

Ele obedece e se senta na frente do medico.

- O que te traz aqui Takashima-san? O que o senhor tem?

- Eu ando muito enjoado, qualquer coisinha boba me deixa com vontade de vomitar, minha pressão do nada ela abaixa, sinto bastante tontura.

- Isso já persiste?

- A mais ou menos três semanas.

- Deite-se ali, vou te examinar – O guitarrista loiro o obedece, o medico levanta sua blusa e começa a aperta sua barriga. Ele faz uma cara seria.

- Takashima-san pode se levantar – Ele se levanta e ajeita suas roupas – Quero que faça esses exames – Ele lhe entrega alguns papeis – Volte assim que tiver os resultados, eles ficaram prontos ainda hoje. Fale que o Doutor Masa falou que era urgente.

- Ta bom – Uruha responde e sai da sala para ir fazer os exames. Algumas horas depois ele volta já com os resultados nas mãos. Estava com medo de que fosse algo grave.

- Takashima-san entre.

Lá dentro, o guitarrista entrega os resultados a ele. O médico fica um tempo analisando os papeis e depois olha seriamente para Uruha.

- Takashima-san o que eu tenho a lhe dizer é muito serio, quero que me escute com muita atenção, mas antes quero que me responda duas perguntas. Primeira você é gay?

- Sim.

- Segunda, é o passivo?

- Sim – ele cora – O que eu tenho? é grave?

- Grave não, deixa eu te explicar primeiramente, seu corpo se adaptou por seu modo de vida, isso acabou por criar uma espécie de ovário e te útero em seu corpo.

Uruha fica impressionado e chocado com a noticia.

- E isso é mal? – Ele fala nervoso.

- Não, não, se acalme, você esta simplesmente grávido.

- Kami-sama – Ele fala em choque – é agora?

- Você terá que tomar hormônios femininos, para que seu corpo reaja bem à gravidez e para que você possa produzir leite, para dar a criança quando ela nascer, a não ser que você queira abortar.

- Não isso nunca, nunca poderia tirar a vida de um bebezinho – Ele fala rápido – Já estou de quando tempo?

- 5 semanas, o pai? Você sabe quem é?

- Claro que sei, é o meu namorado.

- Entendo, vou lhe dar algumas orientações e não se esqueça de marcar consultas semanais com o Obstetra.

O medico conversa mais um pouco com ele. O guitarrista loiro sai do consultório, compra seus remédios e vai para a gravadora. Ele precisava fala desesperadamente falar com Kai ou com o Ruki ou melhor ainda com os dois.

Uruha entra na gravadora e vê Kai, Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Miyavi, e os meninos do Alice Nine e do Kra, conversando.

Ele vai rapidamente na direção deles.

- Uru você aqui? Você não tinha dito que ia resolver sei lá o que, em sei lá onde? – Fala Aoi.

- Aconteceu algo Uruha? – Pergunta Reita ao ver a sua cara seria.

Uruha continua a andar rápido na direção deles, ignora todos e sai puxando pelo braço o baterista e o vocalista da sua banda. Os leva ate uma sala vazia e se tranca com eles lá dentro.

O Guitarrista loiro senta no sofá e começa a chorar muitas coisas se passavam por sua cabeça.

- "Será que ele ainda vai querer ficar comigo? A banda como fica? Minha família como vou dizer para eles? E para a família do Aoi?"

- Que foi Pon? – Fala Ruki, que havia se sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

- Ali – Ele aponta para um pasta, onde tinha vários resultados de exames. Kai pega e começa a olhar e logo depois fala surpreso.

- Kami-sama Uruha, você ta grávido ?!

- Sim.

- O queeeeeeeeeeeee? – Fala Ruki espantado – Como isso é possível?

Uruha explica a eles do jeito que o medico explicou a ele.

- Agora entendi – Fala Ruki.

- Como eu vou contar isso para o Aoi? E se ele não quiser ter esse filho agora? – Diz o guitarrista meio choroso.

- Calma Uru-chan, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai te entender, se você quiser eu e o Ruki vamos com você contar a ele.

- Quero sim.

- Então vamos lá? – Fala o chibi.

- O que agora?

- Sim, será uma preocupação a menos para você.

- Você ta grávido, não pode se estressar, então o quanto antes você falar com ele, menos estresse e melhor para o bebe entendeu? – Completa Kai.

- Vocês têm razão – Uruha seca seu rosto e se levanta – Vamos

os outros dois se levantam também e o seguem em direção a porta. Assim que ele abre a porta e da dois passos a frente, sente dois longos braços a sua volta o apertando.

- Uru-chan amor, aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque você chegou aqui daquele jeito? – Diz Aoi extremamente preocupado – Seu olhos estão inchados, você tava chorando?

- Eu to bem Yuu-chan, será que podemos conversar?

- Claro. – Eles entram na sala, Aoi se senta de frente para o seu amor, Kai e Ruki ficam de pé, um de cada lado do guitarrista, dando força a ele.

- Aoi eu quero te contar uma coisa, espero que não fique bravo ou magoado.

- Você tem outro?

- Não

- Outra?

- Não.

- Ta envolvido com drogas?

- Não.O.O

- Mato alguém?

- Não!?

- Vai sair da banda?

- Não!!

- Então eu não vou ficar bravo e nem magoado com você, pode falar.

- Yuu hoje eu fui ao médico ... – Ele é interrompido por Aoi que fala rapidamente.

- Médico? Você ta doente? É grave? Você ta bem?

Uruha ri da preocupação dele, achando ele maravilhoso por se preocupar tanto.

- Não é nada disso meu amor.

- Então o que foi?

- Yuu, não sei se você sabe mais alguns homens quando são gays e passivos por um grande bom tempo, eles pode acabar desenvolvendo uma espécie de útero e ovários.

- Não sabia, mais o que isso tem haver com você ter ido ao médico?

- Simples Aoi, eu fui lá porque estava muito enjoado e vomitando muito, ele me examinou, me mandou fazer vários exames.

- E?

- Eu to grávido de você Yuu.

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Yuu ficou em choque por um tempo mas depois abraçou tascando um beijo apaixonado em Uruha

- Kami-sama Kouyou, eu sempre quis ter um filho, tava ate pensando em te propor que adotássemos uma criança, mais agora posso dizer que sou o homem mais feliz do universo, porque eu tenho do meu lado a pessoa que eu mais amo e que esta esperando um filho meu – Falava animadamente Aoi – Você já esta de quanto tempo?

- 5 semanas – Aoi levanta a camisa do loiro e a abraça, coloca sua cabeça lá.

- Eu vou ter um filho – Ele fala sorrindo e enche a barriga do guitarrista de beijos.

- Hahahahahahaha isso faz cócegas Aoi – Diz entre risos.

Reita entra na sala e estranha a cena de Aoi beijando a barriga do Uruha todo feliz e este dando gargalhadas.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Aoi solta de Uruha e vai em direção ao Reita e o abraça pelos ombros.

- Akira eu vou ser pai !!

- Han?

- O Kou-chan ta esperando um filho meu.

- Isso é possível?

- sim.

Reita vai até o loiro mais alto.

- Parabéns Uruha – Diz sorrindo

- Brigada Reita.

- Agora que está tudo resolvido, tenho uma dúvida, o que a gente vai fazer com a segunda parte da turnê? Que começa segunda que vem e com a banda? Porque até da para disfarçar a barriga dele, mais quando ela começar a crescer? – Fala Ruki.

- Bem eu tava pensando em fazer assim o seguinte, agente continua a sem contar para nada a ninguém, quando ela começar a crescer nos contamos a todos e quando ela tiver muito grande nos damos uma pausa até o bebe nascer, o que acham?

- Para mim está perfeito – Fala Kai.

- Para mim também – Concorda Aoi.

Reita e Ruki balançam a cabeça concordando.

Eles ficam conversando por um bom tempo.

- Então Uruha você prefere menino ou menina? – Pergunta Kai.

- ...

Aoi e os outros estranham o silêncio dele e olham para ele, que estava escorado no ombro do guitarrista moreno. Ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente e ressonava baixinho.

- Ele dormiu – Fala Aoi sorrindo um pouco.

- Verdade melhor levar ele para casa, deve esta bastante cansado – fala Ruki fazendo carinho no rosto do Loiro maior.

- Vou fazer isso – O moreno o pega no colo e se levanta com ele – Até amanha pessoal.

- Até – Diz todo mundo junto.

Ele sai de lá e o leva para o carro. Já estava dirigindo por um tempo quando o ser adormecido acorda e olho para os lado, ele esta meio confuso.

- Eu estou no carro? Eu não tava na gravadora? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? –Ele coçava um dos olhos com uma das mãos e sua voz era sonolenta.

- Você acabou dormindo no meio da conversa, então eu tava te levando para casa.

- Aaaaaata.

- Pode continuar a dormir se quiser.

- Quero não – Ele sorri – Prefiro ficar te olhando.

- Por que vai ficar me olhando meu lindo?

- Porque você é lindo, fofo e o mais importante porque eu te amo – Ele diz sorrindo mais ainda.

- Também te amo Kou-chan muito, muito – Ele sorri de volta para o Uruha.

Aoi estaciona o carro e ambos saem dele e sobem de elevador para o apartamento deles.

- Eu dormi muito Yuu?

- Só um pouco.

- Eu deixei alguém falando sozinho?

- Só o Kai que tinha te feito uma pergunta.

- Depois eu peço desculpa para ele.

- Uru vamos dormir, você precisa dormir mais um pouco.

- Ta bom vamos sim.

Eles vão para o quarto e se deitam Aoi abraça Uruha, logo eles dormem.

Dois meses haviam se passado, nada de muito diferente havia acontecido com a vida de Uruha, ele só estava sendo mais cuidadoso e evitando de se estressar.

Os Gazeboyz estavam em turnê. Eles se encontravam no interior do ônibus da turnê, eles demorariam um dia para chegar na outra cidade e teriam dois dias de folga.

Estavam todos, menos o Uruha que estava dormindo no quarto ainda, sentados no sofá conversando.

Quando derrepente um Uruha alegre e saltitante aparece por lá correndo, estava muito animado. Ele para na frente do Aoi.

- Aoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...iiiiiiiii, olha, olha, olha, olha – Ele levanta a blusa – Ela ta maior, ta maior.

Ele começa a pular alegremente e animadamente até que do anda ele para e corre para o banheiro. Se ajoelha na frente do vaso e começa a vomitar. Logo Kai e Aoi parecem no banheiro para acudi-lo, o moreno maior segurava seus cabelos e o baterista passava a mão por suas costas. Alguns minutos depois Uruha estava ofegante no chão do banheiro.

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

- Yuu.

- Sim?

- Sinto lhe dizer mais o seu perfume esta me causando enjôo.

- O que? – Diz ele levemente magoado por seu cheiro o estar deixando enjoado

- Desculpa Yuu – Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas voltou a vomitar no vaso sem conseguir falar, Kai foi acudi-lo.

- Aoi deixa que eu o ajudo, se você ficar é capaz de ele não parar de vomitar hoje.

O guitarrista moreno sai de lá, pouco depois o loiro já estava melhor .

- Brigado Kai.

- De nada, então finalmente começou a crescer?

- Sim, to tão feliz – Ele diz pondo a mão na barriga e fazendo um leve carinho nela.

- Pronto para contar a todos?

- Sim estou.

Eles de levantam do chão, Kouyou lava seu rosto e depois ele o Kai vão para a "sala" do ônibus.

- Vou marcar uma exclusiva para amanha.

- To ótimo Kai, quanto mais rápido melhor.

- Pon por que o Aoi ta assim? – Fala Ruki apontando para o moreno que estava num dos cantos da "sala" na maior depressão e fazia círculos imaginários no chão com o dedo.

- Ele deve estar assim porque eu falei que o perfume dele estava me causando enjôo.

- Como você é mau Pon.

- Eu só fui sincero, mais acho que fui um pouco mau sim, vou lá falar com ele.

- Faz isso, que eu vou lá fazer a ligações para a exclusiva.

Kai se afasta com seu celular em uma mão e a agenda em outra e começa ligar para vários números. Enquanto isso Uruha vai para perto do Aoi e se senta do seu lado.

- Yuu amor?

- Melhor você não ficar muito perto de mim meu anjo, seu enjôo vai voltar.

O loiro o abraça.

- Yuu não fica assim, eu gosto de ficar do seu lado e agora já não ta mais me dando enjôo.

- Tem certeza que não ta mais?

- Tenho sim – Ele sente Aoi por a mão em sua barriga por baixo da blusa.

- Finalmente ta crescendo ne? Que felicidade, o nosso filho ta começando a crescer ai dentro.

- Sim – Ele escora suas costas no peito do Aoi e este continua com sua mão lá, só que agora fazendo um leve carinho.

Eles ficam lá por um tempo, indeterminado, somente aproveitando a companhia e o calor um do outro ate que Uruha fala.

- Amor.

- Fala meu anjo.

- Eu to com desejo.

Aoi senti seu sangue gelar e a suar frio.

- Desejo de que meu lindo?

- Quero comer torta de chocolate, com cobertura de chocolate, marchimelow, morango, côco ralado e granulado de chocolate.

- Kou-chan a gente no meio da estrada como eu vou conseguir isso?

- Não sei Yuu mais eu quero comer isso, quero muito, muito mesmo.

- Calma Kou-chan, vou ver o que eu faço.

Aoi se levanta e vai ate uma das janelas, para ver se já estavam chegando. Depois vai até Kai.

- Kai, você sabe se já estamos chegando? Ou se falta muito para chegar?

- Sinto lhe dizer mais ainda vai demorar para chegar Aoi.

- Que droga.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Uruha ta com desejo.

- De que?

- Torta de chocolate, com cobertura de chocolate, marchimelow, morango, côco ralado e granulado de chocolate.

- Kami-sama, quanta coisa, pode deixar que eu faço essa torta, por sorte temos todos os ingredientes nos armários da cozinha. Ainda bem que me previne e comprei varias coisas que o Uruha pudesse sentir vontade.

- Muito obrigado Kai – Ele abra o baterista que da um grande sorriso – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- De nada – Ele vai para a cozinha, começando a fazer o bolo.

Pouco tempo depois ele sente que é observado e olha para porta, vendo o guitarrista loiro o olhando.

- Mais um pouco e fica pronto ta bom?

- Muito obrigado Kai, eu te amo viu.

- De nada Kou-chan, também te amo.

Kai põe o bolo no forno.

- Agora é só esperar.

- Sim, conseguiu marcar a exclusiva?

- Sim consegui, será amanha lá pelas dez da manha, depois eu avisarei aos outros.

- Só te dou trabalho ne Kai?

- Tudo bem Kou, não tem problema – Ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo dele – Eu gosto de ajudar os meus amigos, principalmente um que esta esperando uma linda criancinha dentro dele ne?

Uruha o abraça bem apertado, ganhando um grande sorriso do baterista. Eles ficaram um tempo conversando até que o apito do forno avisa que a torta já estava pronta. Kai o tira a torta do forno, o desinforma. Coloca a cobertura por cima, da os últimos toques na torta e a coloca na frente de Uruha.

- Prontinho é só você se servir, espero que goste.

- Muito obrigado, vê se o Ruki quer torta também, ele adora doce.

Kai vai atrás de Ruki e logo volta com ele, Reita e Aoi.

Ruki se senta na frente do Uruha e ambos começa a comer.

- O Ruki é corajoso comer uma coisa dessas – Fala Aoi.

- Tenho que concordar, aquilo deve estar hiper doce – Cordada o Reita – Se eu comer aquilo eu passo mal.

- Eles gostam de doce, por isso agüentam comer aquela torta. – Fala Kai – Eles tem o paladar de uma criança.

Os outros dois concordam.

Depois de terem comido a torta, todos o gazeboys se reúnem para decidir como será a exclusiva. Tudo decidido, vão se deitar.

Uruha estava nos braços de Aoi.

- Pronto para amanhã meu anjo? Não será muito estressante para você?

- Estou sim Aoi eu consigo amanhã, não se preocupe, agora vamos dormir, que vou precisar de forças para amanhã – Logo eles dormem um nos braços do outro

No meio da madrugada Kai havia acordado sentindo cede e vai ate a cozinha, chegando na mesma ele escuta alguns barulhos estranhos e liga luz, Ele toma um susto ao ver o Uruha sentado na frente da geladeira comendo varias coisas que haviam lá e Uruha toma um susto quando a luz se acende e olha para Kai.

- Uruha o que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

- Me deu fome kai, ai eu vim aqui comer.

- Não exagere muito se não vai passar mal amanhã.

- Tudo bem eu já to satisfeito – Ele se levanta e limpa a boca.

Kai bebe sua água.

- Então vá dormir você tem que descasar bastante.

- Sim senhor.

Ambos saem de lá e vão cada um para seu quarto, logo estavam dormindo.

Continua.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Eles acordam somente no outro dia, o ônibus já estava estacionado na outra cidade.

Estava quase tudo pronto para a coletiva, repórteres de varias emissoras e jornais já estavam lá, também havia varias fás no local, apenas esperando que a mesma começa se. Os gazeboys estavam se aprontando.

- Todos sabem o que dizer ne?

- Sim kai – Responderam todos juntos.

- Uruha você tem certeza que agüenta né? Não vai acabar passando mal ne?

- Eu estou bem Kai, eu tenho que ir lá e dizer a todos, não posso permitir que vocês façam isso sozinhos.

- Ta bom, mais qualquer coisa nos avise está bem?

- Sim senhor.

- Está na hora, vamos?

Todos concordam e vão para área em que seria a coletiva. Era um espaço grande para caber tanto os repórteres quanto as fãs, que não eram poucas.

Eles se sentam cada um em seu lugar.

- Reunimos todos aqui, para fazermos um pronunciamento – Fala Kai.

Ouvem-se vários cochichos pela sala do tipo:

"Será que algum deles vai sair da banda?"

"Espero que não, será que algum deles esta doente?"

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando – Fala Uruha, ele estava meio nervoso – Na verdade o que queremos dizer é que – Ele para um pouco de falar, inspira profundamente – Eu estou grávido.

- O queeeeeeeeeeee? – Ouve se em coro.

- E isso é possível? – Se ouve um repórter perguntar.

- Sim é – Fala Ruki e ele aproveita explica como isso é possível.

- Vocês não estão de brincadeira mesmo?

- Não, não estamos, aqui estão alguns resultados de exame que Uruha fez – Fala Reita e no telão aparece vários exames, comprovando que era verdade.

- E também tem isso – Fala Uruha levantando sua blusa e mostrando sua barriga já um pouco maior, na hora que ele faz isso apenas se ouve vários gritos de Kawaii pela sala.

- E quem é o Pai? – Fala outro repórter.

- Sou Eu – Diz Aoi – Eu sou o pai da criança.

- E vocês estão juntos?

- Sim, nos estamos namorando – Quando ele fala isso, varias fãs soltam gritos histéricos.

- Estão namorando por causa da criança?

- Não, já estamos namorando há bem mais tempo.

- Vocês não têm medo de que essas revelações possam prejudicar a banda?

- Sim temos, mais não posso simplesmente desistir dessa criança que carrego aqui dentro – fala Uruha pondo a mão em sua barriga – E também não posso desistir da pessoa que mais nesse mundo, por isso tenho que ariscar.

- O que acontecera com a Turnê e com as atividades da banda?

- A turnê acontecera normalmente, ele será encerada daqui a mais ou menos dois meses, o que não prejudicara a gravidez dele – Diz Kai – E quanto as atividades, elas serão interrompidas quando ele estiver mais ou menos no sétimo ou oitavo mês, quando a barriga já será bem incomoda e pesada.

Uruha toca o ombro do Aoi que olha para ele, que estava meio pálido.

- Kouyou você esta bem? – Ele fala baixinho.

- Eu to meio tonto Yuu, acho que minha pressão baixou – diz ele com a voz meio fraca.

Aoi se vira para Kai e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Kai o Uruha ta passando mal.

- Mesmo? Vou encerrar a coletiva – Kai se levanta – Vamos encerrar por aqui.

- Ainda temos algumas duvidas – Falam os repórteres.

- Sinto muito mais Uruha esta se sentindo mal, não dá mais para continuar – Quando ele fala isso todos olham para Uruha que tinha desmaiado e estava no colo do Aoi, que o estava o tirando da li. Kai encerra a coletiva e sai junto de Aoi, Reita e Ruki iam atrás deles.

Todos estavam muito preocupados com Uruha, o haviam levado para um hospital. Agora os outros integrantes da banda se encontravam na sala de espera, esperando noticias dele.

- Sabia que não ia fazer bem a ele passar por tudo isso. Ele deveria ter ficado no hotel descansando – Fala Kai se sentindo um pouco culpado.

- Ele é teimoso Kai, ele não ia ficar no hotel de jeito nenhum, não se sinta culpado, não foi culpa sua – Fala Ruki.

- Ninguém tem culpa de nada – Fala Aoi que andava de um lado para outro, preocupado.

Um tempo depois um medico vai até eles.

- Vocês são os acompanhantes do Takashima-san?

- Sim somos – Fala Aoi – Como ele esta?

- Ele esta bem agora, não foi nada de muito grave, sua pressão apenas caiu, ele passou por um momento de nervosismos e quando se sentou e começou a se acalmar, sua pressão caiu muito depressa. Ele tem que evitar passar por situações que o deixem muito nervoso e preocupado.

- Sim senhor.

- Ele terá que ficar por muito tempo no hospital? – Fala Reita.

- Não ele poderá ser liberado em uma hora, assim que sua pressão se estabilizar por completo.

- Podemos vê-lo? – Fala Kai?

- Sim podem, ele esta no quarto 214.

Eles seguem em direção ao quarto indicado pelo médico e batem na porta.

- Entre.

Eles entram e vêem deitado numa cama, já não estava mais tão pálido, Aoi vai para perto dele o abraça.

- Uruha, que susto você me deu quando desmaiou!.

- Desculpe – Fala ele sorrindo.

- Como esta se sentindo? – Fala Kai.

- Estou bem Kai-chan, só cansado.

Eles ficam conversando por um tempo, até que o médico entra no quarto e a alta a Uruha, mais não sem antes lhe dizer algumas precauções que ele deveria ter.

Ele estava na porta do hospital e vêem uma multidão de fãs lá. Algumas seguravam cartazes desejando melhoras a Uruha. Quando eles saem do hospital, o guitarrista loiro ainda estava fraco e estava escorado no Aoi. As fãs abrem passagem e começam a cantar uma musica de ninar infantil. O loiro maior fica emocionado com isso, se vira as fãs e faz uma reverencia.

- Muito obrigado – Ele agradece por todo o carinho delas e entra no carro partindo para o hotel.

Continua.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Uruha avia ficado muito emocionado com o que as fãs aviam feito e tenha algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Ele estava escorando no ombro de Aoi no carro.

- Uru-chan você esta chorando? – Fala Aoi – Por que esta chorando meu lindo?

- De felicidade meu amor, achei muito lindo o que nossas fãs fizeram.

- Foi muito lindo ne Pon? – Fala Ruki.

- Sim muito lindo – Fala ele secando as lagrimas.

O carro chega no Hotel. Eles descem do carro e vão para dentro. Kai vai até a recepção do Hotel junta mente de Aoi para pegar as chaves dos quartos.

Uruha havia ficado sentado em um dos sofás que existia lá, Reita e Ruki ficam em pé na frente dele.

- Que susto você nos deu heim? Uruha – Fala Reita – Não devia ter se esforçado tanto, achei que o Aoi ou o Kai iam botar um ovo de tanta preocupação.

Uruha solta algumas risadas com o que ele fala.

- Eu não imaginei que ia acabar passando mal por causa de um pouco de nervosismo.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez agente perdoa você.

- Brigado – Ele fica quieto por um tempo – Er... Reita, Ruki.

- Sim, Pon? – Fala Ruki.

- Eu to com desejo.

- De que Uruha? – Fala Reita.

- Quero beber sake misturado com chocolate preto com branco derretido.

Os dois ficando olhando para ele imaginado o que ele avia pedido e sentem ate o estomago embrulhar.

- Uruha você não pode beber, esta grávido faz mal ao bebe – Fala Reita.

- Mas eu quero – Fala ele começando a chorar – Eu quero beber sake misturado com chocolate – Ele passa a chorar escandalosamente – Meu filho vai nascer com cara de sake com chocolate.

- Calma Uruha não precisa chorar assim – Uruha o ignora e continua a chorar.

Aoi e kai tinham acabado de pegar as chaves quando escutam o choro de Aoi, eles correm para perto dele.

- Kouyou por que você ta chorando?

- Eu to com desejo – Fala ele entre soluços, ele chorava tanto que dava dó.

- Não chora meu lindo, ta com desejo de que? – Fala ele desesperado.

- Quero beber sakê misturado com chocolate brando e preto derretido.

- Você não pode beber.

Ele continua a chorar, Aoi se vira para os outros integrantes.

- O que eu posso fazer agora? Não posso dar sakê para ele e não agüento ver ele chorando.

- E se dermos suco invés de sakê? – Sugere Ruki, falando em tom baixo, para o guitarrista loiro não o ouvir – Um suco com o gosto parecido com sakê.

Ninguém percebe mais nessa hora Kai sai correndo para algum lugar.

- Será difícil encontrar algum com gosto de Sakê – Fala Aoi – Devemos lembrar que estamos falando do Uruha, um ser que ama sakê.

- Verdade – Concorda Reita – Será que ele não ficaria feliz só com o chocolate?

- Não pelo modo que ele ta chorando isso não vai ser o suficiente – Ele já estava quase chorando por estar vendo seu amado chorar sem poder fazer nada.

Kai aparece segurando um copo com alguma substância dentro. Ele entrega ao loiro que ainda chorava.

- Aqui Uruha, o que você queria.

- Kai ele não pode beber nada que tem álcool – Fala Aoi tentando o impedir de entregar para o Loiro.

- Esse sakê é sem álcool.

- Muito obrigado Kai – Ele começa a beber, os outro que observavam sentem seu estomago dar vários nós com ele bebendo aquilo. Ele toma aquilo tudo em um estante e sorri feliz. Aoi o abraça.

- Que bom que você parou de chorar.

- Sim – Ele fala o abraçando de volta – Tô com fome Aoi.

- Vamos todos almoçar – Fala kai e todos vão com ele para o restaurante do hotel, eles tem um almoço bem descontraído. Depois do almoço eles decidem andar pela cidade, mais Aoi diz que Uruha precisa descansar depois de tudo que tinha passado nesse dia, mas ele bateu o pé que queria ir e acabou por convencer Aoi. Precisavam comprar algumas roupas para Uruha. Logo as dele não estariam mais cabendo. Compram varias roupas, alguns ursinhos, e até algumas roupinhas de bebê.

- Amor olha só que linda aquela roupinha, vamos comprar? – Fala Aoi vendo um lindo macacãozinho de bebe com desenhos de ursinho.

- É lindo vamos sim – Eles entram na loja.

- Poderia ajudá-los? – Fala uma vendedora.

- Sim queremos aquele macacãozinho ali – Uruha aponta para ele.

- Azul ou Rosa?

- Não nenhuma outra cor? Ainda não sabemos o sexo do bebê.

- As outras acabaram, só tem essas duas.

- E agora Aoi?

- Compra azul, mesmo se for menina da para usar.

- Não, porque se for menina e vestir quando ela ainda for uma recém nascida com uma roupinha azul vão achar que é um menino.

- Então não sei, leva um de cada, se for menina usamos o rosa, se menino usamos o azul.

- Me parece a melhor opção, moça me vê um azul e um rosa?

- Sim senhor. – Ela pega as peças e eles pagam por elas. Como já estava começando a escurecer eles vão para o Hotel. Jantam e depois de um bom banho se deitam na cama. Na verdade só Uruha estava deitado na cama.

- Yuu vem deitar.

- Só um minuto que eu já vou – Ele mechem em algumas sacolas e pega algo e se aproxima do loiro – Amor da minha vida.

- Sim querido? – Ele olha para o moreno.

- Para você – Ele estende uma caixa com bombons em forma de coração e com recheio de avelã.

Os olhos do guitarrista loiro brilham de pura felicidade, ele pega a caixa e abraça o outro.

- Muito obrigado Yuu eu amei. Eu amo bombons de avelã.

- Eu sei, esse foi um dos motivos que me fez comprar, abre a caixa.

Ele a abre como o outro pediu e seus olhos brilham mais ainda. Havia lá dentro um lindo colar com três pingentes em forma de coração, em um deles estava escrito Kouyou, no outro nosso Bebe, e no ultimo Yuu.

- Yuu é lindo, eu amei.

- Quando eu vi esse colar não resistir achei perfeito para te dar.

- Muito obrigado meu amor – Ele puxa seu amante para um beijo, que o mesmo o retribui e com cuidado vai deitando por cima de seu lindo, mas sem soltar seu peso. O clima começa a esquentar e ambos passavam a mão um pelo corpo do outro. Uruha começou a despir o moreno.

- Uru espere – Fala o moreno.

- O que foi? – Fala ele o olhando.

- Não vai fazer mal ao bebe se agente fazer amor?

- Não faz não, eu perguntei ao medico e ele disse que eu posso fazer sexo, é como você disse nos vamos fazer amor, o bebê vai sentir todo nosso amor, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem feliz – Aoi sorri diante da resposta do outro e começa a despi-lo.

Aoi beija todo o corpo do loiro, principalmente sua barriga. Uruha gemia baixinho diante dos toques de amado. O moreno o despe por completo e para por um momento, ficando a lhe observar. Encantado com sua beleza.

- Yuu, vem.

O guitarrista se aproxima mais um vez dele, toca em seu baixo ventre e começa a manipular seu membro, arrancando vários gemidos da linda boca do seu amante.

Abaixa-se ate a altura do membro do outro, da uma lambida pela extensão. Para logo em seguida o por em completo em sua boca. Uruha arqueia as costas quando Aoi faz isso e solta altos gemidos. Aoi o chupava com destreza e pressionava sua língua nos pontos sensíveis do outro. Quando ele estava próximo de gozar ele se afasta do outro recebendo um muxoxo como resposta.

O loiro o puxa para um beijo. Ele segura em sua calça.

- Yuu você ainda esta muito vestido – Ele abre a calça do outro pondo a mão lá dentro e aperta o volume ali existente. Aoi solta um longo gemido com isso.

Uruha inverte as posições, logo junta sua boca ao mamilo do moreno, o chupa bem forte recebendo um gemido como resposta.

- Amor, não agüento mais – Diz Uruha não conseguindo provocá-lo muito sua ereção pedia por alivio.

Yuu o deita carinhosamente na cama e meleca seus dedos com lubrificante e o penetra com um digito. O mexe entro do outro, logo mais um dedo se junta a ele, o loiro se contorcia na cama de prazer pedindo por mais. O moreno coloca mais um.

- Yuu...já..ta bom..- diz entre gemidos, Aoi tira os dedos de dentro dele. Ele o levanta delicadamente e o põem em cima seu colo, não queria deitar por cima dele por causa da barriga, o peso podia acabar machucando a criança.

Ele enlaça sua cintura e o beija carinhosamente e começa a penetrá-lo devagar. Uruha sente um pouco de dor mas já estava a costumado a isso. Quando ele o penetra completamente ele para momentaneamente, esperando que ele se acostume. Uruha depois de um tempo começa rebolar de leve, Aoi começa a estocá-lo de leve e devagar. O Ritmo vai aumentando aos poucos assim como o prazer que ambos sentiam. Eles gemiam alto de prazer sem se importa se seriam ouvidos ou não.

Aoi desce uma de suas mão para o membro do loiro o masturbando, estavam próximos, logo eles gozariam, a velocidade e a força só iam aumentando, Uruha solta um longo gemido gozando na mão de seu amante, e este em seguida goza dentro dele. Ambos caem na cama ofegantes, Yuu sai de dentro dele e o loiro se aninha nos braços dele.

- Um banho? – Propõem o loiro.

- Claro – Ele pega outro no colo o levando para o banheiro. Lá eles tomam banho e depois vão para o quarto e dormem.

No meio da madrugada Uruha acorda.

- Yuu amor – Ele chama carinhoso, tocado seu rosto.

- Hmmm? – Fala sonolento sem lhe dar muita atenção.

- Shiroyama Yuu – Ele grita.

- O que? Que foi? Você ta passando mal? – Fala preocupadamente e se sentando rapidamente.

- Não eu to com desejo.

- De que?

- Feijoada.

Continua.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

- Aquele prato brasileiro, de aparência esquisita e estranha, onde o feijão é salgado e não doce? – Fala Aoi olhando para Uruha.

- Esse mesmo!

- Uru são três da manha, onde você espera que eu vá conseguir isso?

- Sei lá Aoi, eu só quero, Yuu trás para mim onegai, ou você quer que seu filho nasça com cara de feijoada?

O moreno para pensar em um beber com cara de feijoada e no mesmo instante ele se levanta, troca de roupa e pega o celular e a carteira.

- Volto com a feijoada o mais rápido possível.

- Vou estar te esperando.

Aoi sai de lá às pressas. Vai ate a porta de Kai e bate nela. Um tempo depois o baterista abre a porta bem sonolento e vestindo um pijama em forma de ursinho, tava atá usando o capuz que tinha orelhinhas.

- Yuu aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kou-chan?

- Ele ta com desejo de comer feijoada, conhece algum restaurante brasileiro?

- Alguns, péra ai que eu vou pegar os endereços – Ele entra no quarto e pouco depois volta com uma folha em mãos, entrega ao moreno maior – Não sei se algum deles vai estar aberto.

- Muito obrigado Kai-chan.

- De nada, qualquer coisa é só chamar e quando você voltar, bate aqui no meu quarto, só para eu saber que você chegou bem e para que eu fique menos preocupado.

- Ta bom, se você puder dar uma olhada no Uru-chan, de vez em quando, to com medo dele voltar a passar mal.

- Ta bom.

- Até.

- Até e boa sorte.

Ele sai de lá praticamente correndo. Pega um táxi, começa a ir nos endereços. Já havia ido à três e nenhum estava aberto.

- Qual o próximo endereço? – Fala o taxista.

Aoi pega a folha e fala só tinha mais aquele endereço. Ele o passa para o taxista.

Seu celular toca e ele atende.

- Alo?

- Yuu onde você tá? – Fala seu amado do outro lado da linha.

- Procurando sua feijoada.

- Você ta demorando.

- Logo eu vou para ai ta bom?

- Ta não demore – Ele desliga sem esperar resposta.

- Ainda falta muito? – Ele pergunta ao motorista.

- Só mais alguns minutos senhor, se me permite, o qeu o senhor esta procurando no meio da madrugada?

- Meu namorado ta com desejo de comer feijoada.

- Desejo de grávida é fogo né?

- Sim, só desejo estranho.

- Sei como é, você é pai de primeira viagem?

- Sim sou, você tem filhos?

- Tenho três filhos, caminhando agora para o quarto, Chegamos, você deu sorte esta aberto – Ele estaciona o carro.

- Já volto – Ele sai do carro e entra na loja, para seu azar tinha muitas colegiais nesse local, quando o viram começaram a gritar e a pedir autografo.

Celular voltou a tocar era Uruha mais uma vez ele desliga antes de atender. As meninas gritavam muito, o celular toca de novo, ele atende.

- Yuu vem logo – Uruha diz choroso do outro lado da linha – Tô com saudade e com desejo, Aoiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Calma Uru daqui a pouco eu vou estar ai, não chora meu lindo, calma se não você vai acabar passando mal.

- Promete não demorar? – Ele diz soluçando.

- Prometo, logo eu tô ai, com sua feijoada ta bom?

- Ta bom. Até daqui a pouco.

Quando ele se vira para pedir passagem a fãs, ele as vê entendendo algumas embalagens de feijoada para ele.

- É para o Uruha – Uma delas fala, ele pega as embalagens e algumas outras fãs entregam doces e outros pratos brasileiros para ele.

- Obrigado – Ele se curva um pouco e sai de lá e volta para o carro e fala para o motorista – De volta para o hotel por favor.

- Sim senhor – Ele dá a partida no carro, logo eles chegam, Aoi paga sua corrida e sobe correndo para o quarto, entrando nele ele encontra Uruha chorando abraçado ao Kai.

- Kami-sama Uruha por que está chorando? – Quando ele termina de falar isso ele sente dois longos braços o abraçando.

- Yuu tava tão preocupado com você.

- Calma meu amor – Ele se senta na cama com Uruha – Aqui sua feijoada – Uruha seca seu rosto e começa a comer e enquanto ele comia, contava sobre as fãs. Depois ele se levantou e foi levar o Kai na porta.

- Aoi, eu achei que ele ia morrer de tanto chorar, você foi buscar essa feijoada onde? No inferno? – Kai fala já na porta.

- Quase, realmente estava começado a achar que teria que ir ate lá para conseguir, ou ir ao Brasil para consegui esse prato.

- Ele anda bem sensível ultimamente.

- Anda sim, temos que tomar muito cuidado com ele.

- Sim – Kai boceja – Bem eu vou para meu quarto, to caindo de sono.

- Ta bom kai-chan muito obrigado.

- De nada – Ele vai para seu quarto e volta a dormir.

Aoi entra no seu e vê Uruha já tinha comido toda a feijoado.

- Vamos voltar a dormir?

- Sim, já estou satisfeito.

- Que bom. Amanhã você tem um ultra-som para fazer

- Sim

Ambos deitam e logo estão a dormir calmamente.

Continua.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Eles só acordam no dia seguinte, melhor somente Aoi acorda, Uruha ainda dormia como uma pedra. O moreno já estava pronto para ir ao hospital. Senta-se na cama e passas as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos do seu amado.

- Kouyou, coisa linda do Yuu, ta na hora de acordar.

- Hmmm – Responde o loiro.

- Vamos acorde – Ele beija a bochecha dele.

- Yuuuuuuuu eu quero dormir – Fala ele sonolento.

- Temos que ir ao hospital meu anjo – Fala o moreno paciente e carinhoso.

- Nãããão.

- Já que não quer por bem, vai por mal mesmo – Ele põe as mãos nas laterais as barriga dele e começa a fazer cócegas.

- Hahahahahahaha, para Yuu isso faz cócegas – Fala entre gargalhadas e ele para.

- Vamos Kou-chan, você tem que se arrumar – O moreno se aproxima para beijá-lo, mas o loiro vira os rosto – Uruuuu eu quero um beijo.

- Na-na-ni-na-não só depois que eu escovar os meus dentinhos.

- Mais eu quero beijo agora – Ele faz um biquinho.

- Depois – Ele se levanta e vai para o banheiro, com uma muda de roupa em mãos. O loiro toma um banho, faz sua higiene pessoal e põem sua roupa, que era uma blusa mais solta, da cor azul e uma calça levemente larga e preta.

Ele sai do banheiro e logo na porta estava Aoi em pé, emburrado.

- Kou-chan, eu quero beijo.

O loiro ri de leve e da um beijo no seu amado.

- Bom dia Yuu.

- Bom dia meu anjo, vamos? Se não vamos perder a consulta.

- Sim vamos.

- Eles saem do quarto e o moreno tranca a porta.

- Bom dia – Fala Kai na porta de seu quarto, ainda vestia seu pijama em forma de ursinho.

- Bom dia Kai – Fala Uruha – Amei esse seu pijama Kai, não achei que você gostasse disso – Fala ele rindo, fazendo Kai corar.

- Brigado Uru, eu gosto sim ta – Ele lhe aponta a língua – Fora que é bonitinho.

- Muito bonitinho – Uruha aperta as bochechas dele – Kawaiiiiiii – Com isso ele faz Kai rir.

- Já estão de saída? – Pergunta o baterista.

- Sim estamos – Fala Aoi e estende a chave a ele – Aqui esta as chaves, você sabe o que fazer.

- Sim eu sei, pode deixa por minha conta.

Uruha olha sem entender para eles.

- Tchau Kai – Aoi sai de lá puxando seu lindo loiro.

- Tchau.

Eles entram no táxi e logo se dirigiam para o hospital.

- O que você e o Kai estão tramando? – Fala o loiro.

- Nada de mais meu anjo – Ele reponde sorrindo.

- Me conta, vai.

- Não, você vai ver depois.

- Mais eu to curioso.

O carro para, eles descem e pagam ao motorista.

- No hotel eu te conto.

- Tá bom – Fala ele com um bico nos lábios, Yuu morde de leve o bico dele e da um selinho. E sai o puxando para dentro do hospital, a recepcionista pede para que eles aguardem que logo o medico iria chamar. Eles se sentam nas cadeiras que haviam lá.

- Kou-chan a próxima cidade que vamos é Kanagawa né?

- Sim.

- Vamos poder ver nossos familiares e contar sobre sua gravidez ne?

- Verdade... Espero que eles reajam bem.

- Eu também.

- Takashima Kouyou – Fala o medico.

- Aqui – Responde o loiro se levantando com seu amado.

Eles seguem o medico ate uma salinha, o medico pede para que o guitarrista loiro troca-se sua roupa por uma daquelas de hospital. O loiro vai para uma outra salinha e troca de roupa.

Quando sai de lá ele se deita numa cama que havia lá e Aoi fica do seu lado.

- Anda sentindo alguma coisa estranha? – Fala ele enquanto espalha um gel pela a barriga do loiro.

- Nada de diferente.

- Pelo que vejo sua barriga já esta crescendo.

- Sim, isso é bom não é?

- Sim, muito bom, já estava na hora de crescer – Ele fala enquanto passava uma maquina pela barriga dele, essa que manda imagens para a televisão que havia lá, o doutor olhava para ela.

O medico faz uma cara seria e isso preocupa aos guitarristas.

- O que foi doutor? – Pergunta o moreno – Algo de errado? O bebe esta bem?

- Sim, mas tenho uma noticia a lhes dar.

- Que noticia? – Pergunta Uruha temeroso.

- São gêmeos.

- O que? – Fala tanto Aoi quanto Uruha juntos.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, Takashima-san esta esperando gêmeos, ainda não da para ver o sexo.

- Kami-sama Uruha serão duas crianças – Fala animadamente Aoi.

- Que bom, estou esperando duas crianças dentro de mim, é tão bom isso – Fala o loiro muito feliz.

- Querem ouvir os coraçãozinhos deles?

- Sim queremos – Falam os dois juntos.

O medico coloca para eles ouvirem e isso, ambos derramando lagrimas de emoção.

Logo o medico termina o ultra-som, entregando a fita da gravação para eles.

- Onde será marcada a próxima consulta?

- Em Kanagawa – Fala Uruha.

- Mandarei pelo seu empresário a hora e o dia.

- Esta bem.

- Bastante cuidado com seus nervos, não se estresse de mais.

- Sim senhor.

Eles conversam por um tempo e depois os guitarristas saem do consultório e voltam para o hotel.

Continua.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

No hotel, eles sobem ao andar que foi reservado apenas para a banda e aos staffs. O casal de guitarristas encontra no sofá do andar, os outros gazeboys os esperando.

- Então como foi? – Pergunta Ruki que estava no Corredor juntamente de Reita e Kai.

- Foi ótimo – Responde Uruha animadamente.

- Que bom – Fala Kai.

- Alguma novidade sobre o bebê? – Pergunta Reita.

- Sobre os bebês – Corrige Aoi.

- Como assim? – Confuso fala Reita.

- São gêmeos.

- Kami-sama!!! Pon, que maravilha – Ruki o abraça bem animado, Kai e Reita ficam surpresos mais logo lhe dão os parabéns e o abraçam.

- Então tua barriga vai ficar ainda maior do que esperado né? – Fala Kai.

- Sim, vai fica grandona pra caber os meus lindos bebês.

- E o Sexo já sabe?

- Ainda não, talvez no próximo ultra-som dê para descobrir.

- Alguma preferência?

- Quero um menino e uma menina, mas desde que venha com saúde, não me importo com o que venha – Fala ele para Kai.

- Isso mesmo – Fala Reita bagunçando os cabelos dele.

- Ahhh!! – Exclama Kai e bate na própria testa.

- Ahhh!!- Se assusta de leve Uruha – Que foi Kai?

- Isso – Ele tira um pacote e entrega ao Loiro – O Miyavi mandou eu te entregar isso.

O guitarrista loiro pega o pacote o abre, lá dentro havia duas roupinhas lindas de bebê, uma rosa que era um vestidinho e um verde que era um macacão.

- Que lindinhas – Fala Uruha admirado – Amei.

- Muito fofinhas.

- Que bom que gostaram. – Fala Kai aliviado – Ele tava hiper preocupado de que vocês não gostassem do presente.

- Ele pode ficar tranqüilo nos amamos – Diz Aoi.

- Depois eu vou ligar pra ele agradecendo

- Yuu-chan – Fala Uruha.

- Sim meu anjo

- To com desejo.

Todos soam frio.

- De que Uru-baby?

- De peixe cru com brigadeiro.

- O que????? – Fala Aoi espantado.

- Peixe cru com brigadeiro.

- Se tu comer isso, você vai passar mal – Fala Ruki.

- Vou não, eu quero – Fala já com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Calma, não precisa chorar, eu já lhe trago – Yuu sai correndo atrás desse mais novo desejo de Uruha, enquanto o loiro vai para o quarto.

Yuu acha o peixe mais não acha de jeito nenhum o brigadeiro, com muito esforço consegue convencer ao gerente do hotel a usar a cozinha de lá. Depois de uma hora ele leva um prato com o que o loiro queria.

Ele entra no quarto.

- Uru trouxe o que você queria – Ele entrega o prato a Uruha que faz careta.

- Que troço feio, quero mais não – Ele empurra o prato para frente.

- Como assim não quer? Não tava com desejo?

- Desejo passou, agora tira isso daqui.

Aoi tira de lá o prato.

- Não acredito que tu não quis.

- Desculpa.

- Tá bom, vou tomar um banho, fique descansando – Ele vai para o banheiro, alguns longos minutos depois ele sai de lá usando uma roupa larga e confortável. Ele com uma caixinha nas mãos e se direciona ate a cama, onde esta um lindo loiro de pernas deliciosas deitado. O moreno deita do lado dele e o beija na bochecha.

- Uru.

- Sim amor da minha vida?

- Toma – Ele deposita a caixinha encima da barriga dele.

- Para mim?

- Não necessariamente.

- Como assim Yuu-chan?

- Abre que tu vai entender meu anjo.

- Ta – Ele curiosamente abre a caixinha e vê lá dentro dois pares de sapatinhos vermelhos.

- Diz à tradição que o recém nascido deve sair da maternidade usando sapatinhos vermelhos, que eles trazem sorte e espantam mal olhado(1). Não que eu acredite muito nisso mais não quero estragar a tradição e nem quero arriscar, aproveitei que a gente saiu e pedi ao Kai para comprar para mim e deixar no quarto. Mas como nós só descobrimos que são gêmeos agora aproveitei minha saída para comprar o outro par.

- Que lindo Yuu, eu não sabia dessa, muito obrigado amor.

- De nada.

- Amor?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo meu anjo – Ele beija seu loiro. Os dois ficam deitados na cama por um tempo ate que o Uruha dorme e Aoi fica do seu lado fazendo carinho, ate que ele escuta seu celular tocar. Ele atende.

- Alo?

- Yuu?

- Sim é ele, quem fala?

- Já não reconhece mais a voz ta tua própria mãe?

- Desculpa mãe, como a senhora esta?

- Extremamente brava com você – O sangue dele gela quando ela fala isso.

- Por que mãe?

- Não se faça de desentendido. Yuu como ousa começar a namorar e não me apresentar? E ainda vai ser pai, e simplesmente não fala uma à para sua família, fala para o Japão inteiro mais não fala para sua mãe.

- Mas...

- Mais nada, como ousa Shiroyama Yuu, eu não te eduquei para que fizesse isso.

- Me desculpe.

- Quero conhecer teu namorado.

- Claro, semana que vem vamos estar em Kanagawa.

- Semana que vem coisa nenhuma! Estou no Hall do teu hotel.

- O quêeee? A senhora esta no Hall? – Fala ele surpreso

- Não só eu como suas irmãs e o seu pai também. Desça agora e nos receba – Ela desliga.

Yuu se levanta da cama com cuidado para não acordar o seu amado. Ele sai do quarto e vai ate a porta de Kai e bate lá.

- Sim? – Fala o baterista quando abre a porta.

- Kai, me ajuda – Fala ele meio desesperado.

- Com o que?

- Meus pais tão ai em baixo, o Uruha ta dormindo no quarto fica com ele para mim?

- Claro Yuu, eu fico sim. Não se preocupe.

- Muito obrigado Kai – Ele abraça o Kai.

- De nada Yuu.

O moreno mais alto sai de lá correndo indo para o Hall.

Lá ele encontra seus parentes lá. Ele se aproxima deles.

- Mãe?

Ele recebe um tapa em seu lindo rosto.

- Nunca mais Yuu, fique sem me contar sobre coisas tão importantes sobre a sua vida entendeu mocinho? – Ela fala bem seria.

- Sim senhora mãe, me desculpe – Ele se curva de leve.

- Bem melhor agora – Ela o abraça – Cadê o meu genro?

- Ele esta dormindo mãe. Quando ele acordar eu apresento para a senhora.

- Esta bem.

- Yuuuu – Sua irmã o abraça bem apertado – Que saudades.

- Também estava com saudades Tomo-chan.

Eles se separam e ele olha para seu pai.

- Oi pai.

- Yuu, quero conversar com você.

Continua.

(1) Isso é realmente verdade, se reparar todos os recém-nascidos saem da maternidade usando um sapatinho vermelho.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

-Senhor pai, vamos para o meu quarto, lá teremos sossego para conversar – Ele fala olhando para seu pai.

- Enquanto vocês conversam nos vamos esperar suas duas irmãs chegarem e subimos – Fala sua mãe.

O moreno e seu pai sobem para o quarto do guitarrista, o pai de Yuu o senhor Shiroyama Jun era alto, cabelos curto e roupas levemente formais, seu semblante era serio e isso assusta Yuu. Eles entram no quarto, Yuu se senta na cama e seu pai no sofá de frente para ele.

- Pois bem pai, pode falar – Fala Aoi olhando diretamente para seu pai.

- Desde quando você virou um gay? – Fala ele bem serio – Não lhe eduquei para que se relacione com outros homens mocinho.

- E qual o problema de que eu me relacione com outros homens, o Kouyou não é um homem qualquer, ele é a coisa que eu mais amo nesse universo, por ele eu morreria.

- Yuu você tem noção do preconceito que você vai passar? Está preparado para isso? Você não precisa ficar com ele só porque ele esta grávido.

- Pai eu amo o Kou – Ele fala bravo – Por nada nesse mundo eu o abandonarei, ainda mais esperado um filho meu, não ligo para o preconceito que eu vá passar. Sou a pessoa mais feliz com ele e com os filhos que ele vai me dar em seis meses.

- Filhos? – Ele pergunta confuso.

- São gêmeos, dois lindos bebês, que vão sair do meu amado.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer?

- Absoluta.

- Então – Ele respira fundo, e Yuu gela nessa hora – Terei que por fim aceitar, mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – Ele fala ainda com o sangue gelado.

- Tem que nos visitar periodicamente com os meus netinhos esta bem? – Ele fala sorrindo – Você será um bom pai meu filho.

- Está bem pai – Ele fala aliviado.

- Não me leve a mal pelo que eu disse, eu só quero o seu bem.

- O meu bem é ao lado dele.

- Tenho certeza que sim – Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo do filho.

Batem na porta e vão ambos atender era sua mãe e suas irmãs.

- Sayaka, Kaoru – Ele abraça cada uma delas – Que saudades.

- Muitas – Responde Sayaka.

- Você não vai mais visitar a família é nisso que dá – Fala Kaoru.

- Eu ando sem tempo.

A porta do quarto de Uruha se abre Kai vai correndo ate o moreno alto.

- Yuuuuuu – Fala ele ofegante.

- Que foi Kai? Aconteceu algo com o Kou? – Fala ele preocupadamente.

- Ele ta meio febril, acho que ele ta gripado.

- O QUEE? – Ele sai correndo para o quarto do loiro, seus pais, suas irmãs e Kai o seguem. ele senta ao lado d guitarrista, põem a mão na sua testa, sentindo que realmente ela estava bem quente. Ele acorda com o seu toque.

- Desculpe não queria te acordar.

- Tudo bem Yuu – Ele sorri, sua voz estava meio fraca.

- Como esta se sentindo meu anjo?

- Me sinto quente, meu corpo ta doendo, minha garganta também ta doendo Yuu – Fala ele manhoso.

- Vou pegar um remédio para você, quer ir ao hospital?

- Yuu deve ser só uma gripe não há necessidade de hospital.

- Mas Uru, você ta grávido, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Yuu liga para o medico e pergunta o que é melhor seu exagrado.

- Tá bom – Yuu liga para o Medico e se afasta um pouquinho para falar no telefone. Enquanto ele conversava no celular, Uruha olha para aquele povo todo em seu quarto e estranha.

- Que são vocês? – Ele pergunta curioso.

- Eu sou a mãe do Yuu, Shiroyama Saeko, prazer – Nessa hora o loiro fica bem surpreso – Aquele é meu marido Jun e essas são as minhas filhas, irmãs do Yuu, Kaoru, Sayaka e Tomo.

- Prazer – As meninas respondem juntas e o pai de Yuu balança a cabeça o cumprimentando.

- O prazer é meu – Ele responde educadamente.

- Voltei – Fala Yuu.

- E ai? O que ele disse?

- Que você deve permanecer de repouso por hoje, tomar dipirona para baixar a febre, caso você piore é para que eu o leve imediatamente ao hospital.

- Viu como eu falei que não precisava ir ao medico?

- Você tinha razão, vou pegar dipirona para você, não saia dessa cama, me ouviu Kouyou?

- Sim senhor.

O guitarrista moreno sai de lá juntamente com sua família, ele vai atrás do remédio.

- Meu filho nós vamos indo.

- Para onde vocês vão?

- Nos tempos reserva num hotel aqui perto, nos vemos depois, cuide bem de meu genro.

- Sim senhora – Eles se despedem, sua família sai do hotel e ele volta para perto do loiro, com o remédio, uma garrafinha de água e um copo.

- Voltei meu amor – Ele pega a dipirona em gotas e mistura com a água, no copo e estende para Uruha.

- De gotas Yuu? É muito ruim – Fala fazendo manha.

- Ah Kou não tinha outra não, do em gotas, bebe logo se não você vai piorar.

- Mas é muito ruim, não quero – Ele Faz bico.

- Vamos amor é só um pouco, vai te fazer bem, bebe por mim.

- Já que você pediu por você, eu bebo – Ele toma o remédio fazendo careta e bebe água da garrafinha.

- Viu não foi muito ruim e logo você vai estar sem febre.

- Não foi ruim para você que não bebeu isso ne? – Ele lhe aponta a língua, arrancado muitas gargalhadas do seu amado.

- Dorme mais um pouco meu anjo, vai lhe fazer bem.

- Só se você deitar aqui comigo.

- Opa, é para já.

Yuu deita e abraça seu loiro de forma protetora, logo estão os dois a dormir Melhor apenas Uruha, porque Yuu acordava de meia em meia hora vendo como estava a temperatura.

Sua preocupação com o loiro era enorme, por isso ficou durante todo o descanso se seu Kouyou zelando por ele.

Continua.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Algumas horas depois Uruha acorda, ainda estava com febre, sentia se fraco e estava com frio. O loiro olha para os lados procurando seu homem e não o encontra mais vê um papel em cima do criado o pega e começa a ler.

"_Querido Kouyou,_

_Fui à farmácia comprar mais analgésicos para você, volto o mais rápido que puder. Não sai da cama e fique descansando, qualquer coisa me ligue ou chame o Kai._

_Te amo_

_Até breve_

_Beijinhos do seu Yuu._

_Ps: NÃO SAI DA CAMA, VOCÊ AINDA ESTA FRACO."_

Uruha se levanta da cama, pega a garrafinha de água que seu amado havia deixado lá e anda pelo quarto se espreguiçando.

- Hmmm tava precisando esticar as pernas, fora que é muito bom contrariar o Yuu – Fala ele rindo, suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas e ele tava meio zonzo. O loiro se senta na cama – Estou sem sono, vou la conversar um pouquinho com o Ruki.

Ele se levanta e vai para a porta na hora que ele ia a abrir, ela se abre e Aoi olha para ele bem serio.

- Onde pretendia ir senhor Kouyou? Não era para o senhor ficar na cama?

- Etooo... Desculpa Yuu – Aoi o pega no colo e o Deita na cama.

- Não sai daí, se não, não lhe desculpo – Ele tira da sacola que carregava uma cartela de remédio, entrega um comprimido e uma garrafinha de água – Tome isso, logo você vai melhor com isso.

- Sim senhor – Ele toma o remédio.

- Esta acordado a muito tempo meu lindo? – Ele se senta do seu lado fazendo carinho.

- Só faz alguns minutos.

- Como esta se sentindo.

- Mal, mais acho que ate amanha eu melhoro e vou poder fazer o Show.

- Não se esforce muito tá bom? Não quero lhe ver pior.

- Não se preocupe Yuu, amanhã eu vou estar cem por sento.

- Espero que sim meu lindo – Ele beija a testa dele e o abraça, fazendo-o descalçar sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Yuu – Ele fala manhoso.

- Sim anjo?

- To com frio – Ele treme um pouco e o moreno pega o cobertor o enrola.

O resto do dia se passa assim, Yuu cuidando do seu amado que já no final do dia ele estava bem melhor, tem uma noite tranqüila e no outro dia ele consegue fazer muito bem o Show. Logo depois dele o casal de guitarristas foi jantar com os pais do moreno.

Aoi chega ao restaurante, onde seus pais já estavam.

- Yuu, será que eles vão gostar de mim?

- Claro que vão, amor, não se preocupe com isso.

- Tá bom – Fala ele ainda inseguro, Aoi sai puxando-o para dentro e o leva ate a mesa onde estava sua família.

- Família esse é Takashima Kouyou meu namorado e pai/mãe de meus filhos – Fala Aoi sorrindo.

- Prazer Takashima-san – Dizem todos juntos, os dois guitarristas se sentam, todos fazem seus pedidos.

- Então Takashima-san... – Começa a mãe de Yuu.

- Pode me chamar de Kouyou – Interrompe o loiro.

- Certo, então Kouyou já esta de quanto tempo?

- 3 meses.

- Isso tudo já?

- Sim, já temos isso tudo.

- Yuu – Ela lança um olhar mortal ao seu filho, que sua frio, Kou olha sem entender o que acontecia.

- Perdi algo? – Fala ele curioso.

- Não querido perdeu nada não – Responde a Dona Saeko sorrindo para ele.

- E como vai o bebê?

- São os bebês – Corrige o loiro.

- Como assim? – Pergunta Sayaka.

- Estou esperando gêmeos.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Que lindo dois netinhos – Fala Saeko feliz.

Eles conversam por um tempo enquanto a comida não chegava, ate que Uruha puxa a manga do seu amado sem ninguém perceber e fala baixo.

- Yuu eu to enjoado.

- Tá muito forte o enjôo? – Fala ele baixo também, ele apenas vê seu amado tampando a boca e saindo correndo para o banheiro. A todos na mesa percebem e o que aconteceu e olham preocupados para o loiro que corria. O moreno no segundo seguinte do seu amado sair da mesa ele corre atrás. Entra no banheiro e se ajoelha ao lado do guitarrista que tava botando o mundo para fora. Segurar-lhe os cabelos e acaricia suas costas.

Do nada sua mãe aparece no banheiro e o ajuda com o loiro. Alguns minutos depois o loiro respirava ofegante e Yuu limpava sua boca e molhava um pouco seu rosto.

- Meu anjo você esta bem? – Pergunta o moreno preocupado.

- Tô sim amor, meu enjôo passou, Muito obrigada senhora Shiroyama por me ajudar.

- Não precisa agradecer querido e pode me chamar apenas de Saeko, ta bom?

- Sim senhora.

Aoi o ajuda a levantar e se apoiando no moreno ele consegue voltar para a mesa.

- Kouyou o senhor esta bem? – Pergunta Tomo.

- Sim estou bem, não se preocupe – Fala ele sorrindo.

- Esta mesmo bem? Não é melhor esquecermos o jantar para que você descanse? – Fala o pai de Yuu.

- Não precisa, eu já estou bem senhor.

- Se você diz.

Logo a comida chega, ele comem conversam mais um pouco e saem do Restaurante.

- E seus pais Kouyou? Eles já sabem da sua gravidez?

- Ainda não, eu estava esperado poder ir a Kanagawa, prefiro contar pessoalmente a eles. Semana que vem irei contar a eles.

- A tá... Entendo...

Eles se despedem, no táxi a caminho do Hotel.

- Como esta se sentindo amor da minha vida?

- Estou bem amor.

- Mesmo? Fiquei preocupado ao te ver saindo daquele jeito.

- Desculpe, não precisa mais se preocupar – Ele beija a bochecha do moreno – Você é um amor, vai ser um ótimo pai.

- Acha mesmo que vou ser um ótimo Pai?

- Tenho toda a certeza do mundo, vai ser um pai bem coruja também.

- Provavelmente – Fala ele sorrindo, Kou deita sua cabeça no ombro do moreno e boceja.

- Tô cansado – Fala ele meio manhoso.

- Pode dormir meu anjo, eu te carrego para o quarto – Ele fala fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Não quero-lhe incomodar com isso, já basta todo o trabalho que te dou – Fala ele com os olhos pequenos de sono.

- Você não me incomoda de jeito nenhum e nem me da trabalho, não se preocupe com isso, eu gosto de fazer essas coisas.

- Yuu muito obrigado por tudo.

- De nada anjo, pode dormir.

- Eu te amo Yuu – Ele cai no sono escorado no seu moreno.

- Também te amo – Ele beija a testa dele – Durma bem.

Continua.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Os pais de Aoi foram embora no dia seguinte, mas fizeram o casal de guitarristas prometer que iriam visitá-los assim que estivessem e Kanagawa. Alguns dias se passaram, o The gazette faz diversos shows em varias cidades e isso estava deixando toda a banda exausta, principalmente nosso querido grávido.

Estavam todos se preparando para o show que aconteceria em breve. Logo eles entram no palco e dão o melhor de si. Uruha se sentia um pouco tonto durante o show, mais achava que não era nada de mais, apenas cansaço, que logo passaria. Ele dava o seu melhor no palco, tocando do melhor jeito possível. O show termina, Ruki faz seu costumeiro discurso e todos vão para o camarim, Uruha ia atraz de todos, meio cambaleante. Assim que ele põe o pé dentro do camarim, sua tontura aumenta.

- Amor o show de hoje foi o máximo ne? – Fala Aoi animado, Uruha não responde apenas se escora na parede – Kouyou? – Chama ele preocupado e se levanta do sofá em que se encontrava – Você ta bem? Kouyou? – O loiro não responde, apenas ia se sentindo cada vez mais tonto e tudo ia escurecendo, a voz de seu amado estava distante, ate que ele simplesmente apaga, caindo para lodo. Por sorte Reita estava por perto e o impede ir ao encontro ao chão. Aoi praticamente se tele-transporta para perto de seu amado.

- Kouyou, fala comigo, Kouyou – Ele chama praticamente gritando. Kai estava a ligar para uma ambulância. Aoi estava praticamente em desespero, Ruki estava também estava desesperado. Logo a ambulância chega e levam o guitarrista loiro de lá. O moreno e chibi vão junto dele na ambulância.

No hospital tratam dele, os gazeboys estavam na sala de espera, Aoi andava de um lado para outro, com lagrimas nos olhos, igualmente se encontrava assim também o baterista.

Reita e Ruki estavam sentados e agoniados esperando.

- Como eu não fui perceber que ele tava mal? Será que ele ta bem? E os bebês, será que estão bem? O que aconteceu com ele? Por que essa demora por noticias? – Pergunta Yuu, quase tendo um ataque cárdia.

- Calma Yuu deve estar tudo bem, tem que estar tudo bem – Fala Kai tentando o acalmar e se acalmar. Eles ficam nessa aflição por mais uma hora ate o medico ir ate eles. Aoi vai de encontro a ele.

- Como ele esta doutor?

- No momento dormindo, o que o senhor é dele? – Pergunta o medico.

- Namorado.

- Pai dos bebês que ele esta aguardando?

- Sim senhor, o que aconteceu ao Kou?

- Estresse, um grande desgaste físico. Com todo o esforço e adrenalina que ele passou nesse seguidos shows acabou por fazer sua pressão subir.

- Kami-sama – Fala Yuu com uma expressão preocupada e assustada, ele estava ate pálido.

- Ele teve muita sorte ao chegar aqui tão rápido, se fica-se mais alguns minutos sem socorro teria afetado os bebês, eles poderiam ficar com seqüelas ou poderia vir a ter um aborto natural.

Quando o medico termina de falar isso, Aoi estava pior que um papel de tão pálido, estava tão preocupado com o seu Kou, seu bebês, tão nervoso e tão assustado que puff, caiu duro no chão.

Logo é socorrido pelo medico e pelas enfermeiras, é injetado em si um calmante e posto em um quarto, ate que acorde.

Algumas horas depois o moreno já havia recebido altas, apesar de estar meio lerdo por causa do calmante. Estava no quarto de hospital que seu loiro residia. Os outro gazeboys estavam com ele.

- Eu devia ter ficado mais de olho nele – Fala o moreno se sentindo culpado.

- A culpa não foi sua, não foi de ninguém todos nos temos que ficar mais atentos em questão a isso – Fala Ruki tentando animá-lo.

- Mais eu conheço o Kou perfeitamente, sei que ele não é ligado nesse tipo de coisa, eu tinha que ter cuidado melhor dele – Ele fala já meio choroso – Ele é o que eu tenho de mais precioso, e dentro dele tem duas coisas tão preciosas quanto ele. Tenho que ser mais responsável – Ele deixa algumas lagrimas saírem de seus olhos – Se não serei um péssimo pai e péssimo namorado – Ele sente suas lagrimas serem secadas por uma mão carinhosa. Ele olha de quem era a mão e vê que era de seu amado.

- Pare de falar bobagens, você será o melhor pai do mundo, já lhe falei isso. Não se culpe tanto, a culpa não foi sua, eu que tenho que tomar mais cuidado, agora vamos pare de chorar, essas lagrimas não combinam com você meu amor – Ele fala sorrindo e carinhoso.

- Mas kou...

- Mas nada, você não tem culpa e pronto – Ele termina de secar as lagrimas de seu amado.

- Como você esta Uruha? – Pergunta Reita.

- Cansado e um pouco fraco, mais fora isso eu to bem.

- Não nos assuste assim de novo ta bom?

- Sim senhor – Ele sorri.

- Melhor você descansar um pouco mais Uruha, você não esta totalmente recuperado – Fala Kai.

- Você tem razão – Aoi concorda – Kou melhor você voltar a dormir.

- Ta bom mais antes eu gostaria de falar a sós com o Kai.

- Comigo? – Fala ele supresso e apontando para si mesmo.

- Sim.

Todos saem do quarto e ficam somente os dois lá.

- No que posso lhe ajudar Kou-chan?

- Leva Aoi para o Hotel, não o deixe ficar aqui, ele precisa descansar tambem. Ele esta tão exausto quanto eu, não quero deixá-lo mais ainda. Desde que fiquei grávido ele não tem descansado direito.

- Esta certo Uru, mas ele não vai querer que tu passe a noite sozinho aqui.

- Verdade e agora?

- Eu Fico com você – Kai sorri.

- Não quero lhe incomodar Kai-chan.

- Não incomoda, então já esta decidido, vou lá fora falar com o Aoi e depois ele entra para despedir de você – Ele sai do quarto. E alguns minutos depois Aoi entra correndo no quarto e abraça seu Kou.

- Não quero ir – Ele fala olhando para seu loiro.

- Meu amor, você precisa descansar, eu vou ficar bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, pode ir sossegado.

- Tá bom, qualquer coisa me ligue e me ligue quando acordar.

- Ligo sim.

- Venho amanha de manha.

- Descanse.

- Tá.

- Meu beijo – Aoi o beija e logo se despedem, o moreno vai para o hotel e o baterista entra no quarto e ajeita o sofá-cama que lá havia.

- Qualquer coisa Kou é só chamar.

- Ta bom Kai-chan – Ele se deita na cama – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – Kai também se deita e logo os dois estão a dormir.

Continua.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

No outro dia de manhã, Uruha ainda dormia, mas Kai já estava acordado e se encontrava sentado do lado da cama do outro.

- Hmmm – Kouyou abre lentamente seus lindos olhos.

- Bom dia – Fala Kai lhe dirigindo um sorriso.

- Bom..uuaaaaa...dia – Fala ele em meio a um bocejo e ainda sonolento, ele se senta escorado na cama.

- Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim e você Kai-chan? Conseguiu dormir direito no sofá?

- Consegui sim.

- Desculpe por você ter tido que dormir no sofá e por ter tido que me acompanhar.

- Tudo bem Uru, não tem problema – Ele lhe estende seu celular ao loiro.

- Haaa? – Ele faz uma cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Ligue para o Aoi antes que ele tenha um troço.

- Siiiim – O guitarrista liga para seu amado. Que logo o atende. Ficam alguns minutos conversando, quando ele desliga Kai fala com bastante curiosidade.

- E ai?

- Ele esta vindo para cá e – Fala fazendo suspense.

- E?

- Esta trazendo uma pessoa junto.

- Quem? Pare de enrolar Kou.

- Ele esta a trazer um certo ser alto, com muitas tatuagens e piercings, muito agitado, que ama a cor rosa e que por sinal namora um certo baterista da minha banda. Que esta na minha frente. De quem estou falando?

- Do meu Miyavi – ele fala sorrindo.

- Certa a resposta – Uruha diz divertido.

- Será que eles vão demorar? – O baterista pergunta nervoso.

- Espero que não.

- Estou com saudades do meu Miyavi.

- Faz um certo tempo que você não o vê ne?

- Desde do começo da turnê.

- Tadinho do Kai-chan – Faz carinho na cabeça dele.

Eles ficam mais alguns minutos conversando, até que do nada a porta se abre e dela entra correndo o moreno.

- Uruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – Aoi abraça o seu amado, logo atrás dele vem o Miyavi correndo para seu baterista.

- Kaaaaaiiii – O cantor o abraça.

- Que saudades de você Kou senti tanto a sua falta – Aoi dá vários beijinhos pelo rosto do loiro – E de vocês também – Ele abre um pouco o Kimono que Uruha usava e da dois beijinhos na barriga dele e volta a fechá-lo, faz carinho e depois volta a beijar seu rosto.

- Calma Yuu, só ficamos separados algumas horas – Uruha diz divertido e amando todo esse carinho que recebia do seu amado moreno.

- Doze horas, quarenta e cinto minutos e trinta e sete segundos. Muito tempo não acha?

- Você não toma jeito, mais eu te amo mesmo assim.

- Também te amo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui amor a minha vida? – Diz Kai abraçando ainda mais apertado o Moreno maior.

- Tive um show aqui ontem a noite e descobri que o The gazette também e como meu próximo show é em Kanagawa, um dia depois do de vocês, vamos poder ficar juntos por alguns dias.

- Que bom – O baterista diz animadamente.

Ouvem-se batidas na porta.

- Entre – Fala o loiro.

O médico entra na sala e se aproxima da cama dele.

- Bom dia – Ele fala a todos, que logo o respondem – Takashima-san sou o medico que cuidou de senhor na noite passada, Sou o Doutor Takeru.

- Prazer doutor, quando terei alta?

- Vou lhe examinar e se estiver tudo ok, te libero – Ele lhe examina e verifica sua pressão. - Takashima-san está tudo ótimo com o senhor, mas antes de te dar alta, vou lhe passar algumas recomendações.

- Sim senhor.

- Você deve de qualquer jeito evitar que isso se repita, tenha intervalos de no mínimo um dia antes de cada show, evite emoções fortes, repouse bastante e por último e não menos importante qualquer sinal de mal estar, que não sejam da gravidez, o senhor deve se dirigir ao hospital mais próximo.

- Esta certo.

- O senhor já pode ir, vou olhar os outros pacientes, com sua licença – Ele se retira.

- Oi Kou-chan – Fala Miyavi depois de desgrudar do seu amando baterista – Você se sentindo melhor?

- Estou Myv – Uruha sorri e se levanta da cama – Yuu amor da vida do Kou-chan. Diz que você trouxe roupas limpinhas para seu amado Koi – Aoi solta uma risada e estende uma sacola com roupas para ele. Uruha a pega e vai até o banheiro, toma um rápido banho, põem as roupas que o moreno havia trazido. Que era uma batinha azul e calça preta com detalhes azuis.

- A cara do Yuu essa roupa, lembro que quando ele me deu de presente queria que eu usasse muito, ele vai amar me ver com essa roupa – Fala para si mesmo sorrindo.

Ele volta para o quarto e Yuu vai direto o Abraçar.

- Você fica tão lindo com essa roupa – Aoi diz olhando-o encantado encantado.

- Então eu só fico lindo quando eu to com essa roupa? No outros momentos eu sou feio – Fala emburrado, fazendo um adorável bico.

- Eu não disse isso Kou – Ele morde de leve o bico dele – Eu quis dizer que você fica mais lindo do que já é com essa roupa.

- Aah bom – Fala sorrindo.

Eles voltam para o hotel e guitarrista loiro passa o dia em repouso. Apenas no outro dia eles partem para Kanagawa, a viagem durou exatos dois dias nos quais o loiro dormiu praticamente o tempo todo. Chegando no hotel o casal de guitarristas toma um bom banho, eles almoçam e vão para a casa dos Takashima. Queriam contar o mais rápido possível, para acabar de vez toda a tensão que o assunto. Uruha estava com bastante medo do que poderia acontecer. Tinha certeza que seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco disso. Mas ele lutaria por sua felicidade, por Aoi e por seus filhos. Ele estava disposto a enfrentar o que fosse preciso por eles. O loiro pensava isso enquanto estava parado na porta da casa de seus pais.

- Preparado Kou-chan? – Fala Aoi preocupadamente.

- Sim é agora ou nunca – Ele respira fundo e toca a campainha. Logo a porta se abre e aparece uma jovem de longos e negros cabelos dela. Ela era a cara do Uruha e olha para ele muito surpresa.

- Kouyou, otouto, Kami-sama, quanto tempo – Ela o abraça.

- Oi Natsu-chan, papai e mamãe estão ai?

- Sim estão, entre – O casal entra na casa e vai para a sala onde estavam o senhor e senhora Takashima.

- Quem era na porta querida? – Pergunta a senhora Takashima.

- Sou eu mãe – Responde o loiro sorrindo

- Meu filho, quanto tempo – Fala sorrindo e abraça o menino.

- Verdade faz muito tempo, oi pai.

- Ola filho, o que lhe traz aqui? Quem é esse rapaz que esta com você?

- Eu vim para lhe contar duas coisas – Aoi se aproxima dele e pega em sua mão e a aperta lhe passando confiança. Seu pai não gostou de ter visto tal gesto – Uma delas é sobre o Aoi – Ele respira fundo – Ele é meu namorado, então isso me faz gay.

- O que? – Grita seu pai indignado.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu e tem mais, eu estou grávido dele. Estou esperando duas lindas crianças aqui – Ele põe a mão em seu ventre, sua mãe apesar de tudo fica feliz com a noticia.

- Não ouse se rebaixar a tanto, seu bastardo – Fala ele irado – Como ousa, meu filho não pode ser gay.

- Pois bem, pai, eu sou e nada que o senhor disser e fazer vai mudar isso.

- Não lhe aceito mais como filho, posso suportar tudo, até você se comportando como rebelde, se vestir como uma mulher, mais isso já é demais – Nessa hora Aoi abraça seu amado, o senhor Takashima nessa hora já gritava – Que decepção, nunca mais quero lhe na minha vida, para mim você morreu. Você manchou de vez com a honra de nossa família desgraçado.

- Querido pare – Tentava o parar a senhora Takashima, dos olhos de Kouyou escoriam varias lágrimas.

- Nunca mais venha a esta casa, já basta tudo que tive que aturar, como você dançando feito uma puta em cima do palco

A palavra puta roda em sua mente, até que...

- Aii – Geme o loiro e pondo a mão em seu ventre – Aiiiiiiii – Seu ventre doía bastante, ele estava com medo de que estivesse perdendo seus preciosos filhos.

Continua.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

- Yuu, ta doendo, meus bebês – Fala Uruha nervoso.

- Kouyou, calma – Aoi fica extremamente preocupado.

- Eu chamei uma ambulância, logo ela estará aqui – Fala Natsu, a mãe do loiro estava do seu lado.

- Yuu, não aaaiiiiii, quero perder...os...meus...bebês – Ele desmaia nos braços do seu amado.

- Kouyou, kouyou, fala comigo Kouyou – Yuu gritava desesperado – Kouyou acorda, por favor.

A ambulância chega e o leva para o hospital, o moreno vai com ele na ambulância. Já no hospital, Uruha e levado. Aoi, a família do loiro e seus companheiros de banda, que foram avisados por Yuu, estavam na sala se espera. O pai do loiro apesar de tudo, estava muito preocupado.

O moreno estava sentado de cabeça baixa, as mãos pressionadas contra o rosto, ele chorava, tanto de preocupação, como por medo, tinha medo do que poria acontecer ao seu amado anjo e aos seus filhos.

Ruki se encontrava do seu lado, chorava também, logo Reita vai ate ele o leva para tomar ar puro, antes que passa se mal de tanto chorar e soluçar. O guitarrista base continua na mesma posição ate que sente alguém fazer carinho em seus cabelos. Ele olha para cima, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e inchados, seus tão brilhantes olhos estavam demonstrando uma tristeza enorme. Era senhora Takashima que havia lhe feito carinho.

- Como esta se sentindo?

- Péssimo.

- Beba isso, vai lhe fazer bem – Ela lhe estende um copo plástico que continha água com açúcar. Ele pega e bebe um pouco.

- Brigado – Ela se senta ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, meu filho é forte.

- Tem que dar certo, porque se algo acontecer a ele, eu morro, sem ele eu não sou nada. Meu mundo perde a cor sem meu anjo ao meu lado – Mais lagrimas saem de seus olhos e a mãe do loiro o abraça.

Ele fica mais três dias nesse espera agonizante. Aoi já não tinha mais lagrimas para chorar, passou esse três sem comer e sem dormir direito. Kai estava tentando fazê-lo comer.

- Vamos Aoi, come pelo menos um pouco – Ele estendia um pão e uma lata de suco pela milésima vez.

- Não quero Kai – Responde ele pela milésima vez também.

- Desisto – Kai é vencido pelo cansaço, se levanta e vai para perto de todos os outros. O pai do Uruha pega o lanche as mãos de Kai e vai para perto do moreno, se senta ao seu lado e estende para ele.

- Coma.

- Não quero, só de imaginar o Kou lá dentro me tranca a garganta e não condigo comer

- Quando Kouyou sair dessa ele vai precisar de você – Fala serio olhando para o guitarrista – Se você não alimentar agora, quando ele mais precisar se sua ajuda e de seus cuidados, não vai conseguir, por estar fraco de mais – Ele estende mais uma vez o lanche. Yuu o pela e começa a comer, lentamente.

Mais cinco horas se passam, e finalmente um medico vai ate eles.

- Os senhores são os acompanhantes do senhor Takashima?

- Sim senhor, estamos com ele – Fala Aoi já ficando de pé – Como ele esta doutor? E as crianças?

- Finalmente estabilizado, ele e os bebês passam bem – Quando ele fala isso, o moreno na hora fica extremamente aliviado – Ele teve um colapso nervoso, fazendo seus músculos contraírem fortemente, botando em risco os bebês. Teve um inicio de ataque cárdia que logo foi controlado, algumas crises respiratórias. Seu corpo reagiu contra os medicamento causando um febre que também já esta controlada.

- Mas agora ele esta bem ne?

- Sim, agora ele só precisa de bastante descanso. Ele é uma pessoa muito forte. Lutou bravamente por sua vida e pela de seus filhos.

- Podemos vê-lo.

- Poder, pode, mas não façam barulho ele esta dormindo e não se demorem, para não cansá-lo.

- Sim senhor.

- Quarto 713, sétimo andar.

Vão todos ao quarto indicado, eles entram e olham para o loiro que dormia usando uma mascara de ar, estava terrivelmente pálido. Yuu vai até ele e pega em sua mão, ela estava quente, mostrando que ele ainda tinha um pouco de febre.

- Kou-chan – Quando o moreno o chama Uruha abre seus olhos

- Yuu, meus bebês, como estão? – Ele pergunta preocupadamente e com o tom de voz bem fraco.

- Eles estão bem meu anjo – Ele faz carinho nos cabelos dele – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Mesmo? – Fala ele sorrindo um pouco.

- Sim, meu anjo, você só deve se preocupar em melhorar.

- Ta bom, mas Yuu, você esta com olheiras, está descansando direito? E também está mais magro, tem que se alimentar direito – Fala Kouyou o repreendendo, enquanto o guitarrista de base lhe fazia carinho na sua barriga.

- Deixa de ser mal Kou-chan, não me repreenda – Fala fazendo um bico.

- Vou pensar no seu caso – O loiro olha a sua volta e vê todos reunidos o olhando, Ruki chorava de felicidade por ele estar bem, Reita o abraça para que se acalmasse. Kai sorria de orelha a orelha pelo guitarrista solo esta bem e igualmente estava Miyavi. A mãe do Kouyou juntamente com sua irmã também chorava de felicidade. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendia era seu pai estar ali em seu quarto.

- Papai – O senhor Takashima se aproxima dele e se curva, Kou o olha sem entender.

- Me desculpe, fui um mostro com você. Só agora que quase lhe perdi que entendo que eu te amo, não importa o que for e fico feliz por você estar gerando duas novas vidas dentro de você. Logo você percebera como é maravilho ter filhos, por favor, Kouyou perdoe esse velho idiota que te disse coisas horríveis.

- É claro que lhe perdoou papai – Fala Kou com pequenas lagrimas em seus olhos – Afinal você é o meu pai e eu te amo e quem ama perdoaria não importa o que seja.

- Muito obrigado filho – seu pai se aproxima mais e lhe da um beijo em sua testa. Sua mãe se aproxima, juntamente com sua filha.

- Já vou dizendo que só deixo esse cara namorar você, porque ele é fofinho e uma mistura de vocês dois trará uma criança muuuuuito fofinha – Fala Natsu arrancado risos de todos e deixando Yuu vermelho.

- Então Yuu-san, bem vindo á família.

- Muito obrigado.

- Aaaaaaaahhhh – Exclama Kou do nada assustando a todos.

- Que foi meu lindo anjo? – Fala Aoi preocupado.

- Cadê aquilo Yuu? – Pergunta a Aoi.

- Aquilo? – Fala o moreno confuso.

- É, aquilo – Todos olham confusos para eles.

- Ahhhh!!! Aquilo – Exclama se lembrando.

- Sim onde esta?

-Aqui – Aoi tira de seu bolso quatro embrulhos de presente coloridos, cada uma tinha um nome, ele entrega ao seu amado.

- Kai-chan, Ruki-chan, Reita-chan e é claro Myv-chan, se aproximem – Apesar de fraco estava bem animado, todos se aproximam

- Sim Pon – Fala Ruki, sua face esta bem cansada e mostrava sinais de que tinha chorado muito.

- Eu e o Yuu compramos isso para vocês em sinal de agradecimento por estarem nos ajudando tanto, por estarem me aturando. E também porque amamos vocês e o principal, vocês também são nossa família – Ele estende os pacotinhos para eles – Espero que gostem.

- Não tem como não gostar Uru-chan – Fala Miyavi.

- Com todo o carinho que tem neles – Completa Kai.

- É lindo Kou, você tem bom gosto – Fala Reita, que já tinha aberto o seu, era um lindo colar com um pingente em forma de baixo e uma faixa em prata, igual a que ele usava no rosto, no braço do instrumento.

Ruki abre o seu, era igualmente um colar, o pingente em forma de microfone e pedestal, eram ambos de prata já que o chibi não gostava de dourado. E nele estava escrito "Não moleste o pedestal". Isso arrancou riso do vocalista. O próximo a abrir foi o baterista, era igualmente um colar, seu pingente era em forma de bateria e nele estava escrito "Sorria, seu sorriso vale ouro".

E por ultimo Miyavi abre o seu, também um colar, seu pingente em forma de microfone com o pedestal e era cheio de tatuagens, muito parecidas com as que ele tinha.

- Gostaram? – Pergunta o loiro grávido, ele começava a se sentir sonolento por causa da febre e dos remédios.

- Sim Pon é lindo – Fala Ruki pondo o cordão,

- Não gosto muito de colares mais esse aqui é lindo de mais, vou usar sempre – Fala Reita pondo também.

- Amei Kou – Fala Kai sorrindo e com seus olhos brilhando pondo o colar.

- Você tem bom gosto, vou passar a sair mais com você, para comprar acessórios – Fala Miyavi já usando o colar, o loiro ri um pouco.

- Que bom – Ele dorme em seguida ao dizer isso.

- Esta tão quentinho – Fala Aoi preocupado segurando a mão dele.

- O pior já passou Aoi, agora ele supera fácil – Fala Reita pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Vamos sair, ele precisa descansar – Fala o baterista a todos – E você vem junto Yuu – Ele puxa o moreno para saírem de lá.

- Não quero! Quero ficar com o meu Kouyou – Fala o guitarrista moreno – Não quero que ele acorde sozinho.

- Ele só acordara amanhã, enquanto ele dorme você vai descansar e se alimentar.

- Mas...

- Nem meio "mas", quer ser repreendido pelo o Uru de novo?

- Não – O baterista sai de lá o puxando. Eles voltam para o hotel e os pais do loiro para casa. No hotel finalmente conseguem fazer Yuu dormir. Mais um pouco e Yutaka ia dar uma pancada em sua cabeça, Era raro alguém conseguir irritar o jovem baterista assim, mas com sua teimosia o mais alto conseguiu. Mas fora isso a noite passou tranqüila para todos.

No outro dia Aoi acorda cedo. Aquele era um dia muito especial por dois motivos. Ele pega duas caixinhas, ambas estavam embrulhadas em um papel de cor azul e um laço preto em volta. Guarda-os no bolso do casaco e vai saindo do quarto.

- Já esta indo para o hospital Aoi? – Pergunta Kai que passava naquela hora pelo corredor.

- Sim, só vou a dois lugares antes.

- Então a gente se encontra lá mais tarde. Combinamos eu, o meu amor, o chibi e o Reita, de irmos só mais tarde para deixar os dois sozinhos um pouco.

- Obrigado Kai – Diz o moreno maior sorrindo.

- E parabéns.

- Obrigado de novo – Ele já estava saindo de lá.

- Espera, o Uru-chna me ligou e pediu para levar isso para ele – Lhe entrega uma sacola.

- Por que ele ligou para você e não para mim? – Fala fazendo bico

- No hospital você vai entender.

- Ta bom – Ainda fazendo bico ele sai de lá.

Ele passa em uma floricultura e depois numa doceria. Para em seguida ia ao hospital, vai direto para o quarto do loirinho. Bate na porta.

- Entre.

O moreno entra, Esperava ver seu loirinho sozinho, mas os pais dele e os seus pais estavam lá – O guitarrista moreno havia avisado sobre o estado de Kouyou na noite passada, e receber um sermão de sua mãe por não ter contado antes – Ele fica feliz ao ver que seu amor já não usava mais aquelas mascaras de ar.

- Bom dia a todos – Cumprimenta o moreno a todos que logo o respondem, se aproxima de seu amado.

- Bom dia meu amor – Diz fazendo carinho no loiro – Aqui o que pediu ao Kai – Entregou a sacola.

- Obrigado.

- Kouyou, amor da vida do Yuu – Começa Aoi.

- Sim – Responde sorrindo o mais alto, adorava quando ele falava assim.

- Lembra que dia é hoje?

- Siiim, é nosso aniversario de namoro de quatro anos.

- Certo e o que mais?

- Estou completando quatro meses hoje.

- Certo de novo – O mais baixo estende um buquê de lírios, uma caixa de chocolate em forma de coração e um pequeno embrulho – Feliz quatro meses – Kou sorri mais ainda ao ver aquilo tudo, pega e abre a caixa. Era um colar com quatro pingentes em forma de coração. Cada um deles tinha algo escrito.

"_No primeiro: __**1 mes**__ a descoberta de uma coisa maravilhosa_

_No segundo: __**2 meses**__ nos unimos ainda mais, o amor cresceu_

_No terceiro:__** 3 meses**__ a segunda descoberta maravilhosa, gêmeos._

_No quarto: __**4 meses**__ passamos por poucas e boas, me descobri mais apaixonado ainda por você."_

- Yuu, é lindo – O loiro chorava de emoção, todos os presentes no quarto estavam achando muito linda a cena que acontecia diante de seus olhos. As duas mães choravam também de emoção.

- E ainda tem mais.

- Mais? – Diz surpreso.

- Sim – Ele pega um outro pacote e lhe entrega – Feliz aniversario de namoro – O loiro pega e abre. Dentro havia um anel e dentro dele estava escrito meu anjo.

- Sei que não podemos nos casar legalmente, mas gostaria que esse anel simboliza-se uma união total entre mim e você – Nessa hora mais lágrimas descem do rosto de seu amado – Takashima Kouyou aceita casar comigo, ser apenas meu e eu apenas seu?

- Claro que aceito, não precisava nem perguntar – Uruha o puxa para um beijo e um abraço apertado, todos na sala batem palmas diante da adorável cena, arrancando risos dos pombinhos – Te amo Yuu.

- Também te amo – Mas um beijo eles compartilham – Agora me diz, o que você pediu para o Kai te mandar? – Uruha da uma risada antes de responder.

- Seu presente – Ele entrega um embrulho relativamente grande – Espero que goste, comprei de coração, sabia que você estava namorando isso a um bom tempo – O moreno abre o pacote ansioso, seus lindos olhos brilham.

- Kou, amei, era bem o que eu queria – Falava animado, seu presente era uma caixa com uma coleção de pircings, havia uns 30. Aoi há muito tempo queria comprar essa caixa. Ele da um beijo ao loiro.

Eles ficam mais um tempinho conversando, quando do nada o maior arregala seus lindos olhos chocolates.

- Kou-chan, tudo bem? – Fala Yuu preocupadamente.

- Suas mãos – Fala ele.

- O que? – Pergunta sem entender.

- Me de suas mãos – Ele repete – Rápido.

Aoi as estende para ele, que as pegas e põem sobre sua barriga.o moreno sente que ela se mexe sob suas mãos.

- Esta sentindo? – Lagrimas de alegria mais uma vez escorrem por seus olhos.

- Estou – Yuu também chorava de alegria.

- Estão se mexendo Yuu, pela primeira vez – Fala animado. Era uma sensação incrível, sentir as duas vidas que estava gerando se mexendo dentro de si. Depois de todo o perigo que passaram, eles estarem se mexendo fazia Uruha ter certeza de que eles estavam bem. Aquela sensação de sentir seus filhos fazia com que valesse a pena passar por todos os perigos. Porque essa era uma sensação única e maravilhosa e que todos algum dia deveriam experimentar.

Continua


End file.
